Yūken Ōyanagi
|image = |name = |kanji = 有権凹柳 |romaji = Ouyanagi Yuuken |race = Unknown(Presumably Human) |birthday = 22nd February |age = 16 |gender = Male |height = 5'11" |weight = Unknown |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood type = A- |affiliation = Kūmei |occupation = |team = Kūmei |partner = Kagerou Tsukagami |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = Unnamed Parents |education = |status = Active |signature skill = Kaustubha (清の心 (カウスツブハ) Kaustubuha)}} (有権凹柳 Ouyanagi Yuuken "Lit"; Possessing Rights of a Hollow Willow) is a young man who appears to be blessed, or cursed, with immortality. Having achieved this peculiar state of being at 16 years of age, he continually appears to be protected by a force inside of him, labelled as Kaustubha. The spirit dwelling within him appears to be female, and is the object of much attention. For this reason, he is kept under surveillance by Kagerou Tsukagami in Kūmei. Appearance Personality Yūken is an unusual individual for his social status considering his upbringing and the like. His goals, values and beliefs and his overall general attitude is distinct and completely abnormal for someone of the upper echelon of society. He is one who has gained all that he desired, and yet is not satisfied with it. Having been brought up in an environment in where one with power in all forms is superior, Yūken has striven to attain absolute power in all forms possible, leaving behind any and all companions in the making. He merely uses what resources come to him, and abandon them the moment they are unable to used any longer. Yūken is a soft-spoken individual who bears no hint of malice or arrogance in his words, and smiles softly at anybody he meets. Even those who possess immense perception find that there is no ulterior motive behind this personality of his, and that he is a genuinely kind man, which is noted to be a "rarity in the world of malice". He refers to everybody he meets with proper honorifics, and even those who are younger and "lesser" than him in status are still treated with the proper respect. He commonly refers to his more closer acquaintances with the term, "old friend". Yūken is not one to meet the eye however, as concealed beneath a calm and kind exterior is a conflicted and saddened man, who has seen the significance of emotions and bonds in the real world and how the world revolves solely around power. The unusual circumstances that he went through to become the man he was today are the reason for his attitudes. Yūken has discarded virtually all form of "shallow emotion", and does not react to things that ordinary individuals seem to exaggerate. It is rather unnecessary to attempt and actually understand Yūken, for trying to do so will merely cause you to open up more questions. The drive behind his actions and goal in the end are a mystery to the general public, and he will not dare to talk about what he wishes. Yūken's secretive nature even makes his family members steer away from him, not wishing to incur a possible calamity. Even in the face of accusations and insults, Yūken remains with a witty and calm comeback, he doesn't reply with insults, but solid truth, though it is debatable if Yūken is truly an honest person as the deeds he has committed during his life remain in speculation. Finally; Yūken is no passionate fighter, and does not engage in combat merely to exemplify and flaunt his own power in comparison to others. He fights solely to defend himself and he never wishes to involve innocents into his fights. Gokō rarely ever brings his fists against an opponent, preferring to intimidate and restrict him through the clever use of exaggeration. He engages in very little "banter" during battle, preferring to immediately eliminate an enemy rather than talk to them. All in all, Yūken is a mystery covered by another mystery. He is an intricate puzzle, a puzzle which is virtually impossibly to decipher through, his goals and drive remain hidden within his soul, as his dark past has surfaced the Yūken that is seen today. It is perhaps for this reason that Yūken is so wanted by the Kaustubha. She appears to desire him because he has no true greed that she can exploit. As a being who relies on the sins of mankind, Yūken has committed no such sin without a justification that Kaustubha is unable to agree with. For this reason, she attempts to manipulate him, as he continues to ponder on his existence, she utilizes this simple question to make him think something, feel something, do something so unquestionable that she can finally possess him completely. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Immense Durability: Immense Endurance: Kaustubha Kaustubha (清の心 (カウスツブハ) Kaustubuha; Japanese for, Heart of Purity) Trivia Behind the Scenes